


Better (in time)

by Tulikettu



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Actual Mates, Alpha Vax, Alpha Vex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Kiss, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Bites, No Incest, Omega Percy, Scenting, Talk of Pregnancy, Vax's inner demons, background/previous Percy/Vex, breaking up, emotional sibling conversations, no beta this is the hill i choose to die on, slight feminisation of omega bodies, slight pregnancy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulikettu/pseuds/Tulikettu
Summary: During some down time Percy goes into heat. Vex can't completely satisfy him, so she asks for Vax's help.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vax'ildan
Kudos: 41





	Better (in time)

**Author's Note:**

> If it isn't already apparent, I haven't finished watching campaign one yet. This is set at an undisclosed time somewhere later in the campaign. 
> 
> If you need any more tags added please let me know. There's some slight fetishisation and feminisation of Percy's body that I hope won't be too triggering for anyone. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Darling, can I ask you a favour?”

Vax knows he’s probably going to hate whatever this is, but he also knows he probably isn’t going to say no to his sister. He’s annoyed that she’s interrupted him doing nothing very important (throwing his daggers at a target over the head of the bed and summoning them back) and that she’ll probably think he’s lazy (sprawled over his bed, feet on his pillows, his head propped up on one hand. He’s taking a break, thanks).

But he hasn’t seen his sister for what he realises now has amounted to two days. Vax sits up and turns to look at her, immediately regretting it-

Vex’ahlia leans against his doorway in just a dressing gown. Her hair is a mess. The kind of mess that comes from sex. 

And now that he thinks about it, he can smell- he can smell sex. And  _ omega _ . 

His eyes widen. His sister is an alpha, he knows that, they both are. Which means-

“Wait. What’s going on?”

Vex rolls her eyes as though she’s disappointed that he hasn’t worked it out in the two seconds he’s had. 

“Percy is in heat, and I am both exhausted and at the limits of what I can do to satisfy him. I think he needs a real cock inside him, rather that the toy we’ve been using-”

Vax pinches the bridge of his nose and squeezes his eyes closed. That’s a whole barrage of information he doesn’t know what to do with. Easier to hone in on the main and most interesting point.

“Percy is an omega? Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“He didn’t want anyone to make any judgements about him,” Vex shrugs. “And he’s been able to find ways to suppress his heats up to now. But since we’re all safe at home he’s taking a break and having a heat.”

Since they’re not gallivanting around the world most of the party have stopped using their scent blockers, which isn’t a big deal. Their natural scents have mixed so much that they smell like family for the most part. Vex and Grog aren’t going to annoy each other any more or less than they normally do. Just two familial alphas playfully butting heads. That’s how it goes. Scanlan is using his lack of blockers to his advantage and unleashing his full alpha pheromones on any unwitting lady that passes, to mixed success. Vax had just assumed Percy was either an alpha, as most of them are, or a beta like Keyleth and Pike. 

But this...it kind of changes something for him. 

“Anyway, can you help?” his sister asks impatiently. “I need a bath. And a rest.”

Vax is scenting the air, clinging onto the smell of what he now knows is Percy.

He knew he wasn’t going to say no.

“Of course I’ll help.” It’s still maybe a lot more than he wants to know about his sister, but Percy- 

Well, that’s something no one else needs to know. 

But Vax wants him. 

“Is he okay? Should I go now?” he doesn’t want to sound too keen. 

“He was sleeping when I left, so you probably have a few more minutes until he needs you.”

Vax hopes his sister doesn’t see the way he reacts to her words. Fuck. Percy  _ needs _ him. 

“Right. I’m going for a bath,” Vex says, pushing away from his doorway. “His heat will probably break soon so you won’t have to be with him for too long.”

Vax looks himself over, and then remembers that Percy isn’t going to notice what he’s wearing, isn’t going to care at all, he’s just going to want Vax naked. And that’s absolutely fine. 

He closes his door and heads down the hallway towards Percy and Vex’s room. Now that he’s getting closer he can smell it, he can smell  _ omega _ , and he has no idea how Scanlan and Grog aren’t knocking down the door. 

That gets him moving quicker, his own alpha growling at the thought of someone else coming in to claim what is his. For now, Percy is  _ his _ omega, and no one else gets him.

His cock is already aching between his legs before he’s even at the door, and he takes just a moment, his hands pressed against the wood, breathing in the sweet smell, teasing himself, hungry for the man on the other side. 

Pushing it open Vax lets out a groan and the heavier scent. Sex and omega. The lingering scent of another alpha doesn’t phase him, it’s Vex, he’s so familiar with her it’s just family. Family looking after his omega. That’s how it’s supposed to be. 

Percy is curled up on the bed facing away from the door, his pale, naked skin almost glowing in the dim light of the room. Vax has seen him naked before, admired him when they’ve been at baths or on the road, longed to just run his fingers over the dips of his muscles-

Now he can. 

Vax closes the door behind him and walks towards the bed, stripping out of his shirt and his pants as he walks, dropping them carelessly onto the floor. His cock is standing up hard against his belly, the base of it tingling where his knot wants to form. He’s almost at the edge of the mattress when Percy stirs, stretches, and then rolls onto his back. Vax can tell from his expression that the next wave of his heat hasn’t kicked in yet. He stops, because climbing naked and hard onto the bed with his friend without his permission is overstepping a boundary. 

Percy looks him up and down so slowly Vax almost groans again, enjoying the fact that Percy is drinking in every inch. 

“I hope you’re planning on getting onto this bed with me,” he purrs, his voice so deep and rough it trickles through Vax like a physical touch. 

“You have no idea how much self-restraint I’m using,” Vax replies. “I didn’t want to just...assume you’d be okay with this. With me being here. Vex-”

“Isn’t here. You’re here. Come-” Percy curls his fingers in a way that beckons Vax closer, and the half-elf obeys, climbing onto the mattress. Somehow Percy’s scent is even stronger here, his body calling for Vax’s to touch and fuck and breed. 

Percy pushes himself up into a sitting position, reaching out his hands and running them lightly over Vax’s belly. His eyes are so dark, his hair is a mess and Vax can’t help but reach out himself, running his fingers through it. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he murmurs, his hand cupping the side of Percy’s face. 

“Kiss me,” Percy replies, leaning up to meet Vax, who is more than happy to comply with the request. 

There’s no preamble, nothing tentative, Percy parts his lips immediately and allows Vax to taste him.

He tastes divine. 

  
Vax moans because this kind of thing is so rare, this perfect combination of chemicals in a kiss that makes his limbs feel weak. He knows Percy feels it too, the way he whimpers and trembles and tries to press closer, sliding his arms around Vax’s shoulders and allowing Vax’s hands to begin mapping his skin, over his ribs and the slightly softer curve of his hips and belly where his body has swollen with his heat to prepare for pregnancy. 

There’s a renewal to Percy’s scent as his arousal begins to build up, and Vax growls softly, pleased, glad he can turn his omega on. 

“Anything I need to know before we start?” he manages to get out before Percy is lost to his hormones. “Anything you want or don’t want?”

“Just call me a good boy. Make sure I’m good for you-” Percy replies, the words muffled by his attempts to keep kissing Vax even as he speaks. 

“I know you will be,” Vax replies, raking his nails over Percy’s skin, dragging them down his back and drawing the sweetest purring sound from the other man. “Just let me take care of you.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Percy whispers, his eyes closed, his breathing growing heavier as Vax marks him lightly. 

Fuck. Vax’s knot aches a little bit more, and he’s worried he won’t get it inside Percy before it’s too thick. 

“Lay down,” he says softly, guiding Percy back onto his back on the bed, pleased with how Percy simply spreads his legs without question once his head is against the pillows. Vax rumbles in his chest, a happy sound that seems to soothe the omega beneath him. “Do you like this position, darling? Is there anything you’d prefer?”

Percy shakes his head slowly, his hands smoothing out the sheets either side of his body, then twisting them around his fingers. 

“Okay, okay-” Vax strokes his hand more gently down Percy’s thigh as he moves closer, moves between the omega’s legs and looks down. He’s shining with his slick, the insides of his thighs are damp, his cock is hard. He slides his fingers down to Percy’s wet entrance and moans softly when two can press in without any issue. “You’re nice and ready for me, hm?” he asks, pushing the thought to the back of his mind that Percy had been opened up by another alpha, which is easy enough because there’s only slick here, there’s no come, no evidence that Percy has been bred by anyone else. 

Vax slides his fingers in and out a few more times, wondering at how smooth the slick is. It’s been a long time since he’s been with an omega in heat, he’s forgotten how this feels. 

Percy’s thighs tremble and his hips buck up slightly, and Vax sees no reason to delay. If Percy’s heat is going to break soon then he doesn’t want to waste any time in case this is their only time. 

His fingers withdraw and Vax lines up, his breath catching as his head is drawn into the warmth, and despite what must have been two days of fucking, Percy is tight around him. He doesn’t bother to go slow, either, just pushing all the way in until his aching knot is passed Percy’s rim. 

Vax stays knelt up between Percy’s legs, hands on his waist, basking in the feeling for the moment. He wants to move closer, to lay across Percy, to mix their scents up, to enjoy all of the skin-on-skin contact that he can have right now, but Percy isn’t his omega-

He draws back and thrusts forward hard, licking his lips as Percy keens and arches, his head tipped back, tipped to the side in an offering to his alpha. 

Percy isn’t his omega, but Vex surely wouldn’t be annoyed if Vax treated him as such for the moment, would she?

Once again Vax draws back and pushes forward, his own eyes rolling back at the pleasure of it. It makes his knot begin to swell properly, spurred on by the hormones in Percy’s scent and in his slick. 

“Good boy. You feel so good,” Vax whispers, stroking his hands over Percy’s stomach, over his thighs, then back to his stomach. Percy is normally so slim, toned but slim, but now there’s a little more softness there, and it’s driving Vax’s alpha crazy. He has to bite his lip to stop himself from coming immediately. “You’re ready for me to put a baby in you, aren’t you?” he can’t help himself from teasing, his thrusts getting harder.

Percy moans and arches again, his muscles trembling around Vax. The motion of his muscles will probably be Vax’s only indication that his boy has come, since his cock must be spent. 

“You’re taking me so well, my love. You feel so good. I want to see you, Percy-” Vax pants, leaning forward slightly, bracing himself on one arm as his other hand rubs across Percy’s belly. “See you get big with my child. You’re going to be so beautiful.” He doesn’t say this to other omegas. He wouldn’t say this to anyone else. He doesn’t think he could imagine the desire being so easy with anyone else. His knot starts to catch as he thrusts in, drawing quiet cries from Percy each time. And then the omega’s muscles clench down on him, gripping him so tightly that Vax can’t pull out even if he tried. He groans as Percy rides through his orgasm, his body trying to milk Vax’s cock. 

“That’s it, good boy, fuck- fuck Percy.”

Vax keeps his eyes open for as long as he can, watching Percy come, watching his already flushed skin darken further. He grinds his hips down, Percy’s muscles quivering around his knot, which has now swollen enough to trap him inside. 

“I’m going to come, Freddy,” Vax whispers, trying so hard to keep watching the man beneath him as his orgasm floods through him.

Percy whines softly, trembling, relaxing. 

Slowly, Vax lowers himself down, laying over Percy, covering him with his warmth and his scent. He nuzzles against Percy’s neck, breathing him in and oh, gods, how had he never noticed this before? How had he never smelt Percy before? Maybe it’s a good thing he hasn’t, because he would have tried to fight his sister for this man. 

It hurts. It hurts how good Percy smells. How much like ‘ _ mate, my mate _ ’ he smells. 

Percy’s head is tipped to the side still, offering his throat, which Vax kisses readily, running his tongue over the sweaty skin. He can feel Percy’s rapid pulse and feel his breathing shaking slightly. Even then, he’s surprised when he feels Percy’s fingers in his hair, holding him gently in place. Or just petting him. It’s nice. They’re close, touching everywhere, and Vax can feel the gentle thrum of their bodies where they’re joined. 

“You’re so beautiful, Freddy,” Vax whispers. “You smell amazing.”

“I can’t believe-” Percy starts, but then cuts himself off. 

  
Vax lifts his head and kisses Percy’s jaw. “Hm? You can tell me.”

“No,” Percy swallows. “Nothing.”

Vex isn’t going to push it. They’re going to be together a little while longer, and he wants Percy to enjoy himself. He wants him to remember this fondly. He presses a soft kiss to Percy’s cheek and tries to keep too much of his weight from pushing against the omega. 

Percy’s fingers track slowly up and down the back of his neck, and Vax is relaxing despite himself. 

“You aren’t heavy, Vax. I’d like to feel you.”

Vax lowers himself down fully, and his fingers slide into Percy’s hair in return, scratching lightly at his scalp. Now there is less space between them, their noses touch, their breath mingles.

Percy leans in to kiss him.

Vax tries to keep it chaste, just a comfortable brush of lips to affirm their closeness, but Percy seems insistent, his tongue brushes over Vax’s lips, he whimpers in the softest way that makes Vax’s cock ache and makes his alpha growl at Vax for not comforting his omega.

Percy needs him. 

Vax’s cock throbs and the sweetest gasp comes from Percy. He feels it.

“What do you need, baby?” Vax whispers. 

“Kiss me, please, please. Properly,” Percy murmurs, the neediness clear in his voice, and whilst Vax is brilliant at denying himself, he can’t deny Percy. 

Parting his lips, he finally slides his tongue into Percy’s mouth, and it’s met with a lovely little purr and returned enthusiastically. 

Vax remembers that no one is going to know what they’ve been doing, so he gives in and enjoys himself. This might be the only time. Why not just enjoy Percy as though he were Vax’s?

Their kiss deepens, mingled with quiet moans from both of them.

Vax’s fingers thread through Percy’s hair, and Percy’s hands grip at him, at his shoulders and arms, or they move against his skin, as though he can’t touch enough.

Then Percy rocks his hips, his legs spreading slightly. Vax’s knot is still locking them together, but Percy’s shifting gives him some friction, and they gasp against each other. Vax can feel how wet Percy is again, some of his slick working passed Vax’s knot as they move.

The pleasure is instantaneous, his cock more than happy to provide his omega with as much come as he needs. 

“Come, Vax. Please, please-” Percy whimpers. His face is a constant change of emotion from need, to pleasure, to frustration, to lust. 

Vax puts slightly more effort in, and barely two almost-thrusts later Percy is crying out, his body shaking as he comes. Vax is nearly there, too, and doesn’t think Percy will mind if he’s a bit rougher, so he pushes in, hard enough that Percy is jolted, so that the headboard hits the wall. It makes his omega cry out again, his muscles gripping, clenching, massaging Vax to completion. He groans, then claims Percy’s lips as he comes once more, hungry for the intimacy, like being tied to Percy isn’t enough. He wants to press his face to Percy’s neck, but the temptation to bite will be too much. Even to bruise. It’s taking so much willpower. 

They relax against each other, sated for the moment, and Vax is sure this is it. Percy is going to be done with his heat, his body will be happy with the come and the knot that Vax has provided. 

Even his body seems to assume that, because his knot goes down quickly, and his cock slides from Percy’s body.

Percy whimpers and clenches, a trembling hand reaching down between his legs to try and push Vax’ come back inside him. 

“It’s okay, darling. I filled you up,” Vax says, kissing Percy’s sweaty forehead. He climbs from the bed onto wobbly legs and goes to the basin beside the window, filling it with water and bringing it back to clean Percy. It’s an instinctual need to take care of his omega, but it also seems like the polite thing to do before Vex comes back. 

He starts on Percy’s thighs to wipe away his sweat and slick, but Percy makes unhappy noises when Vax tries to clean between his legs. Vax leaves it. It seems like something just as instinctual to the omega. 

He wipes down Percy’s chest gently, biting back a moan when Percy gasps and arches as the cloth runs over his nipples. Vax hadn’t noticed it before, too caught up with everything else, but Percy’s nipples are slightly swollen, the area around them soft and plump, barely noticeable whilst he’s on his back, but Vax is gazing intently. These hormones look really good on Percy. 

He continues his gentle ministrations on Percy’s upper chest and neck, which Percy bares for him again. Vax knows he has to resist, but it’s only now that he’s looking closely he realises that Percy’s neck is free from any evidence of biting and bruising. 

There are no markings. Percy is pale, but evidence of scarring should be visible. Vax touches his fingers there, stroking, biting down on his own lip as Percy purrs at the contact. 

No bite. No marks. Vax doesn’t understand. He just wants to press his face there, suck bruises there, claim Percy. He has no idea how Vex had been here all this time and not done it at all. None of Percy’s body is marked, now that he thinks about it, now that he leans back and looks. 

Percy is flushed still, there is evidence of scarring from fights and battles won and lost, but none of desperate lovers, needy alphas wanting to mark what is theirs. 

Gods, Percy is beautiful, and shrouded in his omega scent. Vax’s alpha is hungry for him, crying out to claim what must be his. 

Percy smells like  _ his. _

Vax climbs from the bed and looks for his clothing, because he can’t stay here with thoughts like that. 

Percy whimpers and sits up, his eyes wide, his scent changing from sweet to an odd note that smells like anxiety. 

“You’re leaving?” he asks, his voice wobbling as though he is trying to hold himself together, to not sound too accusing or questioning. 

Vax pauses and turns back to where Percy is curling in on himself. With the movement his scent increases, and Vax is hungry but he knows he can’t control himself. 

“Vex asked me to come in and help break your heat,” he says softly, licking his lips as though he’ll be able to taste Percy’s scent on them. He wants to taste, he wants to take Percy in with every one of his senses-

Percy blinks, his cheeks pink, his hair sex-messed. “Oh. Yeah. She was getting tired. I kept- um. I know I kept going and it wasn’t great for her, and I understand.” He lowers his eyes, turns them away, and nods his head. “Thank you for your help.”

Vax looks him over, at his flushed skin and his lowered head, at his cock still hard between his thighs. Vax wants him. He wants him so much that it hurts. He should leave, but how can he? Dropping his pants, he climbs back up onto the bed, reaching out a hand to touch Percy’s chin, raising his head again. “Are you not done, baby?”

Now he’s close again Percy’s scent is almost overwhelming. Vax closes his eyes and breathes in deeply. He needs to make his omega feel better.

“I don’t want to take up too much of your time. I don’t want to- I know it’s inconvenient. I’m sure Vex wishes she had let me continue with my blockers-”

Vax can only imagine that Percy being an omega must have been problematic in the higher levels of society. He knows that his own father was very proud to have alphas, but he is the prime example of a noble arsehole, so it is just an assumption. 

“No, no, Freddie. You’re not. You’re not inconvenient. You’re wonderful. You’re beautiful and you’re so smart, and you smell incredible-”

Percy’s head is still lowered, his arms wrapped around his middle, and Vax reaches for him again, running his hands over the other man’s legs, pushing Percy’s thighs apart. “You’re not taking up too much of my time. Vex just knows that you need some cock-” he smirks, turning his head to kiss Percy’s knee and hoping the humour will help dampen the desire he feels. “That you need to be satisfied by a thick knot. And I won’t leave until you’re satisfied.”

With Percy’s thighs spread he can see the slick between his cheeks, can see the sheets soaked with it. The desire he feels is almost overwhelming, and as he breathes he remembers everything he just said; how funny Percy is, how smart and generous and serious and brave. The desire builds up quickly, and his eyes dart once again to his unmarked neck. 

He moves forward, leaning in to kiss Percy’s forehead, coaxing him to look up. “Hey, beautiful. Anything you want. Anything you need.”

“I want you,” Percy whispers, his pupils so large there is nothing but the slimmest line of the prettiest blue colour. He is lovely. And he wants Vax. 

He must be the luckiest man on earth. 

“You can have me,” Vax says softly, touching his lips lightly to Percy’s, which of course only lasts for a moment before it’s deeper, before their tongues are sliding against each other and Percy’s hands are cupping his face to hold him there. His legs are spread and Vax lowers himself down slowly, amazed at his own self control before their bodies meet. Percy settles back, comforted and leaning into the pillows for Vax to cover him, humming when the other man’s cock slides over his belly. 

They kiss slowly, deep and passionate. Vax’s alpha purrs, and as bereft he is when their lips part, he moves along Percy’s jaw, nipping at his earlobe and feeling a wave of satisfaction at the moan it gets from his omega.  _ His omega _ . 

He kisses Percy’s neck, soft little pecks down the pale skin. He smells so good. 

Percy turns his head to the side as an offering, baring all of that unmarked skin for him. It’s too tempting, and Vax thinks somewhere deep down that this isn’t the best idea. It’s really not the best idea. But Percy’s fingers are sliding into his hair, cupping the back of his head, holding him in place again. 

“Percy-” Vax sighs out, pressing a kiss to the pulse point. The desire to bite is too strong, to bite and to claim and to have Percy as his own. It’s almost too much, Vax has no idea how he’s holding back, and the fact that Percy is so shamelessly offering himself is not helping. The tipping of the omega’s head has brought out his sweet scent, the smell of  _ mate _ , and to sate himself he licks a long, slow stripe upwards. 

Percy must know he knows. Percy knows he’s noticed there’s no marks. No mating bite. 

“Please, Vax-” his hips are lifting too, rubbing his little cock against Vax’s, so desperate for him that Vax will never get this image from his mind, he’ll never not be turned on thinking about it. Percy pleading to be claimed. 

“You’re not mine,” Vax manages to rasp even as he grazes his teeth lighty against Percy’s pulse point, making the man beneath him tremble. 

“You know I am,” Percy whispers back. 

Vax pauses. He pauses with his nose against Percy’s neck, breathing him in and feeling how right it is. 

“You belong to my sister,” Vax says eventually, not considering how incorrect it is to refer to an omega - to refer to Percy - as belonging to someone. But even as he says it he knows it isn’t true. And he knows that Vex knows, and Percy knows. 

He drags his teeth over Percy’s neck again, enjoying the shivers. His lips close on one small section, and he sucks gently, drawing the blood to the surface of the skin but not breaking it. That makes no difference, though. He tastes it, his alpha wants it. Percy’s fingers grip his hair and the temptation is so strong. 

Percy’s other hand moves down between them, closing around Vax’s cock and guiding it between his legs. Vax purrs as he slides into the wet heat of Percy’s body, inching his hips forward until they are joined completely. 

His partner’s breathing has picked up, his skin flushed darker again as though he somehow managed to stave off dropping into this next wave of heat until Vax was inside him. Now he’s just clinging to Vax, his head still tipped to offer his neck. Vax rolls his hips, pushing himself inside and withdrawing slowly, letting the trembling muscles drag over his length. 

“Good boy, beautiful boy,” Vax whispers against Percy’s neck as his scent picks up and it becomes more and more difficult to resist him, and more and more difficult to deny the fact that this man should be with him. He should be asleep in Vax’s arms every night. “I’ve got you. I’ve got you, my darling. Gonna take such good care of you. Gonna look after you. Want you full of me, put my babies in you-”

Percy moans shamelessly, and his scent picks up again, a warm, contented smell that wraps around Vax and makes him feel as though he is complete. As though there were something missing that he hadn’t noticed until it was filled. 

“My beautiful boy-” Vax continues, nipping at the soft skin beneath his lips, feeling Percy’s muscles clench again. “You’re so lovely. You feel wonderful.”

“Vax. Vax,” he doesn’t imagine that Percy is capable of stringing more words together, feeling the heat pouring off of him, smelling the glorious, sweet scent of happy omega.  _ His _ happy omega. 

His. 

Vax parts his lips and bites a little harder, enough that his teeth pinch Percy’s skin, enough to draw a gentle cry from his mate. 

Fuck. 

Percy’s fingers grip his hair, holding him in place. He wants to leave bruises, marks, wants everyone to know that Percy is his, Percy is taken, claimed. 

Vax’s hips are grinding roughly, keeping the two of them joined as much as possible but still maintaining some friction between them. Percy is getting louder with each rock of their bodies and Vax wants to feel him come around him again. He’s already delighted with the slickness, the wetness, the sound that that makes, he wants more. Always more. 

He feels Percy turn his head, his nose pressing against the junction of Vax’s neck and shoulder, breathing in deep breaths that he exhales with his moans. Vax wonders how it feels for Percy, if it’s as good as it is for him, if he feels complete, comforted, like the whole world had finally aligned. 

Vax shifts his lips down and bites again, sucking to draw up a bruise. Percy cries out, loud enough that he thinks everyone in the keep must be able to hear, tensing around Vax before he shudders, coming with another wash of his slick over Vax’s cock. 

“I love you,” Percy pants. 

Vax stops immediately, though Percy continues to squirm beneath him, pushing down on where Vax’s knot is starting to swell again. 

“Percy-” he swallows heavily, because that was too much. Too much for now. Percy doesn’t know what he’s saying. Percy can’t know what he’s saying. He’s still in the throes of his heat, still desperate for contact. Vax has to help him through it. 

“Vax,” Percy whimpers, shamelessly pressing against the other man. “Sorry. Shouldn’t have. Don’t stop. Don’t leave me.”

“I’m not going to leave you, baby,” Vax says, beginning to move again, grinding against Percy. Normally his arousal would have flagged slightly with that kind of shock, but his cock is only interested in mate. Breed. Mate. He’s still rock hard and his knot is happily swelling, ready to lock them together. 

Vax licks over the bruise he’s just made, his alpha growling at how close they are to claiming their mate, how Vax is just denying all of them at this point. 

“Mine,” he whispers against Percy’s jaw. 

“Yours,” Percy agrees without hesitation, clenching every time Vax feels as though he might be withdrawing a bit, keeping him there. 

Whilst he has the chance, Vax lets one of his hands slide over Percy’s body, mapping the new softness, grabbing a handful of his fuller hips and then moving up to cup one of the small, swollen mounds on his chest. His thumb rubs over the nipple and Percy makes a sound like a sob.

“You’re so beautiful,” Vax says again, encouraging the nipple to a hard peak, feeling the slick between them increase again. 

His knot catches and they both groan. It takes effort, but Vax lifts his head from Percy’s bruised neck and kisses his lips, their movement even more limited. Percy’s fingers stroke through Vax’s hair, their noses bumping. 

Vax can feel his orgasm building steadily now, the whimpers he’s getting from his hand cupping one of Percy’s breasts spurring him on. 

“Don’t stop,” Percy gasps out. 

“I promise,” Vax breathes, closing his eyes as his pleasure crests and a moment later he’s groaning as he fills Percy once more. 

Percy melts with it too, his fingers in Vax’s hair relaxing into a gentle pet. 

“I’m sorry for what I said,” Percy whispers after a few long moments of peaceful silence. 

“It’s understandable. You’re in your heat and I’m...here.” 

Percy’s brow furrows. “No, that’s not- that’s not why I said it. It may have been a catalyst but it doesn’t make the words any less true.”

“Percy,” Vax sighs, lowering his head so that he can be closer to the scent of his omega, unable to stop himself from pressing a kiss to the bruise he’d left. “You’re with Vex.”

“But she isn’t my mate.”

Percy drops the bombshell, and they lay quietly in each other’s embrace. Now that it’s out there they can’t ignore it. They can’t ignore the fact that they belong to each other. 

“She knows. And maybe she knows you  _ are _ , but she and I- we know we aren’t mates,” Percy finds his voice again, and Vax is glad because he can’t think of anything helpful to say. “I love her, but gods, Vax, I’ve never felt anything like this.”

Vax swallows. It’s true. He was always happy for people who said they’d found their mate, he never understood the depth of what it really meant until now. He doesn’t know how he’s supposed to get on with his life knowing what this feels like and knowing he’s found the person he’s meant to be with. 

“And I’ve loved you longer than I care to say,” Percy adds, quieter but no less sincere.

Vax wants to laugh at that. He wants to laugh with happiness and with the melancholy of the moment. He lifts his head again, touching their noses together so that their eyes meet. 

“I’ve loved you since we pulled you out of that cell, Freddy. You’ve infuriated me and I’ve also kind of hated you a little bit, but fuck, I’ve always loved you. But- what can we do?”

“I’ll talk to Vex,” Percy says, gently playing with Vax’s hair. “Don’t make me be without you.”

“She’s my sister,” Vax says, as though it needs to be stated. “I don’t want to hurt her.”

“And you know that goes both ways,” Percy whispers.

He’s right of course. Of course he is. Vex probably knows Vax is Percy’s mate. If she doesn’t then- when she knows she won’t stop them being together. She and Percy obviously care for each other, they love each other, but- but-

She wouldn’t want Vax to hurt, and there’s no way he can live here with the two of them knowing Percy should be with him. Knowing that Percy is also in love with him. 

This is a lot. 

So he kisses Percy. 

It’s a desperate, hungry kiss that pulls a moan from the other man, making the fingers in Vax’s hair tighten and the muscles still surrounding his cock clench. If it pulls Percy back into another wave of heat then it’s not a problem, it just means he can stay here longer. 

The kiss is returned with just as much ferocity, and it tastes so good, it sets off fireworks in Vax’s blood and he knows he can never get enough. 

He’s disappointed when he feels his knot going down. Percy’s scent is still glorious, still making him hungry, but his body isn’t getting the message that Vax wants to stay locked here for the rest of their lives. 

“Are you-?” he doesn’t want to sound impatient, doesn’t want to keep asking Percy if he’s done, because that seems kind of rude. There’s no rush, there really isn’t. 

Percy nuzzles against his jaw, breathing in deeply. “Almost,” he murmurs. “Maybe just one more- I can maybe deal with it myself-”

  
“No,” Vax says immediately. “No, that’s not what I meant. And I’m not going to let you go through this alone again, ever. I just didn’t want this to be over,” he sighs at the feeling of the wetness between them as his knot shrinks and his come leaks out. 

Percy whimpers and clenches, his brow furrowed in a frown as he tries to keep himself closed, tries to keep himself full. 

“It’s okay, darling,” Vax soothes. “I’ve filled you up a lot. You’re okay.” He touches their lips together as his hand runs down Percy’s side, resting against his belly, his alpha preening at the soft swell, the wonders of his hormones. 

He loathes pulling out, leaving the warmth of his mate (his mate, he still can’t quite believe it), but he stays close to Percy, keeps his hands moving slowly over his body. He doesn’t know the next time either of them are going to have time for Percy to go into heat. They both need to enjoy this. 

“I need to pee,” Percy sighs, pulling away from Vax slowly, reluctantly, and standing up, wobbling his way across the room and giving Vax such a beautiful view. He’s seen Percy naked before, he’s seen him from behind, but now he’s even further under the influence of love it’s wonderful. Of course there are more curves than Percy normally has, and that certainly adds to it, but Vax could get used to this view for the rest of his life. 

The front view is just as nice when his mate makes his way back, watching the sway of his hips and admiring the fullness of his stomach and chest. 

His alpha provides him with the wonderful thought of Percy pregnant, of how much curvier he’d be- maybe it’s a possibility. Maybe.

But then Percy is back in his arms, climbing straight back into Vax’s embrace, pressing his nose into Vax’s neck and breathing in deeply. Vax returns the gesture, his arms wrapping gently around Percy, holding him close. 

“I love you,” Vax says softly, feeling the other man smile against his skin. Their legs tangle together, their bodies pressed against each other all the way up. The mixing of their scents is almost dizzying, and everything inside Vax is calm. 

“I love you,” Percy whispers back, his nose against Vax’s neck. 

A knock at the door startles them both, making them jump away from each other, though Vax is braced protectively, instinct making him want to protect his mate. 

Vex is standing in the doorway, her hair still damp from her bath, a robe wrapped around her though she appears to be dressed beneath it. Vax’s heart clenches, dread rapidly replacing the happy feeling that had been there moments before. Had she heard? How long had she been there? They’d been cuddling, and cuddling wasn’t what she’d asked him to do. 

“Hi-” he starts, simultaneously sitting up straight and trying to relax, to not seem like a possessive alpha over Percy. 

“I just wondered if you needed anything,” Vex says, making Vax feel even worse. “Food? Drink? I don’t want you both to get dehydrated.”

“No, no-” Vax starts, then swivels to look at Percy, who looks a lot calmer than Vax feels. “You-?”

“I’m fine, thank you. I don’t think I’ll be much longer,” Percy says.

“Oh, there’s no rush, you two enjoy yourselves,” Vex replies. “Call me if you need anything!” she adds cheerily, sweeping out of the door and closing it behind her whilst Vax tries desperately to pick out anything in her tone that might imply she’s upset or not okay or angry. He can’t find anything. He can’t hear anything. He looks at Percy. 

“How long was she there?” he asks. 

“I don’t know,” Percy replies. 

“Do you think she heard us?” Vax continues, even as he reaches for Percy who moves back into his embrace easily. 

“I think it’s a possibility,” Percy nods, pressing a little kiss to the corner of Vax’s lips. 

“You seem so calm about this,” Vax murmurs. “I don’t want to hurt her.”

“Of all the people in this world I believe you’re the one person she wouldn’t feel hurt by,” Percy says. 

“I’ll talk to her-”

  
“ _ We’ll _ talk to her,” the other man gently interjects, stroking his fingers through Vax’s hair. “We do things together now.”

It feels wonderful. The possibility of having someone else always on his side, unconditionally on his side is huge, overwhelming, but it’s right there. He can almost grasp it. He can have his sister  _ and _ he can have his mate. His mate who has been under his nose this whole time and who argues with him and who will go back on his blockers so they won’t be confused by each other’s scent and who will call him out on his bullshit and piss him off so it isn’t just a mindless, hormone driven relationship that he’s known other alphas and omegas to suffer from. He and Percy will still be he and Percy, and he and Percy were already in love-

Maybe all of those things show on his face, because his mate is smiling at him, his eyes sparkling with amusement. 

“If she was upset, Vax, she would have said something. Have you ever known her to not make her opinion known? If she could hear enough to know it was an okay time to come in, then she heard enough-”

That’s reasonable, Vax thinks. 

He leans in to kiss Percy again, slow and gentle and tender. Vax just wants to convey his love, he wants to bask in this revelation, he wants to make up for lost time, but of course he hasn’t taken Percy’s hormones into consideration. Percy’s hormones which suddenly flare up at this little provocation, the scent of his heat filling the air around them and making Vax’s cock twitch with interest. 

Percy presses closer, sliding one thigh over Vax and sitting on his belly so that Vax can feel his slickness, feel the wetness leaking from him. Their kiss barely breaks and Vax’s fingers slide through Percy’s hair to keep him in place just in case he tries to pull back.

“I need you,” Percy pants, reaching back to wrap his fingers around Vax’s cock, stroking him to full hardness. “I need you inside me.”

If he shifts, Vax can feel the slick building against his skin, he can feel the wetness and it makes his cock twitch in Percy’s grasp. Percy grins against his lips. 

“I don’t know why you’re smirking, you know I can’t resist you,” Vax replies, his hands coming to rest on Percy’s hips, gripping them to feel the softness, to feel the difference in his mate’s body right now. 

Percy is still going to be beautiful when the weight leaves him, but Vax just wants to indulge whilst he can. 

He feels the head of his cock being pressing against the wet, needy entrance of Percy’s body as his mate shifts back, taking more of Vax inside him until he’s sat in his lap, full and pleased. Their lips meet again, resuming the kiss that broke for them to speak, but now they need to be close, closer.

Vax’s hands slide over Percy’s skin, learning him, and Percy hums with every change of direction they take, starting to bounce himself up and down gently, trying to keep Vax as deep as possible. 

“I want to look at you,” Vax whispers, leaning back slightly, and he’s so glad he has because Percy is almost ethereal. The light sheen of sweat on his skin makes him glow, his white hair sticking up at all angles blocking the lamplight and giving him a halo. His Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows, his lips pink and swollen from kissing. And then looking down Vax drinks in his body, admiring all of those curves, his belly, his hips, the slightly softer thighs that bracket him in. But Vax’s eyes keep returning to Percy’s chest, the little breasts that have formed in anticipation of carrying a child, that would only get bigger if Percy conceived. 

He lifts a hand to cup one. Percy groans and increases his pace, making them bounce gently. Vax circles the nipple with his thumb, drawing it to hardness and feeling the slick increasing around his cock. 

“You like that,” he states. It’s not a question, he’s learnt Percy’s body quickly in the last hour, he can tell what feels good. Lifting his other hand he twists his fingers through Percy’s hair, tugging to get his mate’s full attention. “Your body is amazing. I love you.”

“I love you,” Percy replies, eyes half lidded, leaning in to kiss Vax again, slow and desperate as though they’re making up for not doing this years ago. 

Vax’s knot is beginning to form, beginning to catch slightly, pulling gasps from Percy with each slip in and out of his body. The scent of him is heavy in the air, enough that Vax almost feels drunk on it. 

He can have this, he thinks. He can have his mate, he can have this scent all around him. He can sleep breathing him in. 

Vax grinds up to meet Percy each time he drops back into his lap, getting deep each time until Percy is crying out loudly. His hands are braced on Vax’s shoulders so Vax is free to touch, free to cup each small breast in his hands, caressing them, thumbs rubbing over the nipples until Vax’s thighs are soaked with Percy’s slick. 

He groans quietly, knot finally catching, making Percy shudder and gasp and clench around him. They still for a few moments whilst Percy comes, rippling around Vax and making it almost impossible for him to hold off of his own orgasm. But this is going to be the last time for probably a long time. The last time Percy is in heat, anyway. Vax wants to enjoy it, the heady scent of them both, the comfort of knowing it’s his mate he is satisfying. 

Percy kisses him messily, their mouths open against each other as he settles and catches his breath. 

“Are you scared it’s not going to be the same after?” Percy asks, his eyes fluttering open, their noses brushing against each other tenderly. “Are you scared it’s just the heat fogging my brain?”

“Are you?” Vax asks after a pause. He doesn’t have to say yes. Percy knows that already. 

“No,” the other man replies with such certainty that Vax is envious. He’s never wanted something so much. He’s never been allowed to have something so brilliant. 

“Everything I want always slips from my fingers, Percy,” he says quietly. “How do I know that you won’t?”

“Because I loved you before we knew,” Percy whispers, claiming Vax’s lips and once more beginning to move, circling his hips to give them both friction. 

Vax agrees that it’s been there a long time, this love between them. But Percy still chose to be with Vex. The constantly doubtful, spiteful part of his mind reminds him that Percy chose to be with Vex, chose to love her and forget that he loved him. It doesn’t allow room to negotiate, doesn’t allow space for ‘but you were unavailable, you were following Keyleth around like a puppy, you were still getting giddy over Gilmore’. 

“Keep touching me, Vax,” Percy murmurs, his hands sliding from Vax’s shoulders to guide his slackening hands back to his breasts. “Don’t stop touching me. I’m yours.”

Vax whimpers, tipping his head as Percy begins to nuzzle at his throat, finding the spot that, on his own neck, his alpha would bite. He kisses it, nips it, drives Vax crazy, grounds him as he sinks into the pleasure of being buried inside his mate, of feeling Percy’s hard nipples against the palms of his hands. Vax leans forward and grazes his teeth against Percy’s throat, feeling his mate tremble with anticipation. 

Vax’ahlia didn’t claim him. He is Vax’s to claim. 

Percy’s fingers thread through his hair, holding him in place again. “Don’t stop,” he breathes, and Vax feels the need bubbling up inside him, storming in him, flooding him. 

He bites down. He tastes blood immediately and Percy goes lax in his arms, purring softly. It’s dizzying. It’s the most perfect thing Vax has ever experienced. It’s beautiful. He feels tears stinging the corners of his eyes as he pulls back a fraction to lick soothingly at the spot to stop the bleeding. Percy’s fingers are loose in his hair, slumped, his breathing shallow. 

“I feel new,” Percy murmurs, his usual eloquence replaced with something far more simple but no less true. Vax feels that too. As though all of the pieces of his puzzle are suddenly in place and he can see the whole picture for the first time. It’s buzzing in him, his hands shaking as they move to Percy’s hips, guiding him to move once again. 

Percy complies immediately, though clearly sensitive, whimpering with every circle of his hips. His forehead rests against Vax’s shoulder, breath hot on his already sweaty skin. There’s no way Vax can hold back now, there’s nothing on earth that can strengthen the dam of his resolve as it crumbles away, pleasure winding up tightly in his belly from the point where their bodies are joined. 

“Percy-” he pants, his hands roaming again once Percy is moving, not knowing where to settle them, not knowing where to touch next, settling them once more against his breasts, teasing his nipples to make the whimpers turn to moans. 

Percy doesn’t reply, but he’s holding himself close, and Vax knows he feels exactly the same. That all the things in this big wide world have condensed into this moment, this between them, and there is no differentiating. This is everything. 

Vax comes, moaning against the bite mark on Percy’s neck, allowing the other man to chase his own release, aided by the gentle touches to his nipples. Vax wishes he’d thought of that sooner, because Percy is a mess as his orgasm crests, so wet that Vax can feel it escaping around his knot. 

They slow together, their mouths finding each other in a gentle, passionate kiss. 

“My sister is going to kill me,” Vax says, though he can’t keep the smile from his face.

“No,” Percy whispers, petting Vax’s hair. “She isn’t.”

“Maybe not literally,” Vax replies, unable to feel the earlier dread for the moment as it’s cushioned by the feelings of being mated, of finding the person he was made to be with. “I’m going to miss these curves,” he adds to change the subject, letting his fingers wander once more to commit the shape of Percy’s heat softened body to memory. 

“Well, next time we don’t have dragons to kill and vengeance driven hell beasts on our tails we can do this again,” Percy reasons. “And maybe one day I’ll let you put a baby in me.”

Vax’s cock twitches with interest, but Percy’s hormones are quietning down and there isn’t much more to sustain him. 

“Not this time?” he asks, hopeful despite his certainty that Percy wouldn’t be so reckless at this point in their lives. 

“No, darling. Not this time. But one day, I promise.” 

Their lips press together, and it’s the sweetest end to any experience Vax has ever had. And now there will be no one else. No one but Percy. 

  
  


He wakes to the sound of something being placed on the table beside the bed, opening his eyes groggily. Percy is tucked in at his side, sleeping, his body temperature a lot lower than it had been over the last few hours, the unmarked side of his neck exposed as though to tempt Vax to add another bite, just to be sure. 

Vex is standing there, having just brought them food. Her expression is neutral, but Vax knows that doesn’t mean anything. 

If he moves he’s going to wake Percy. If he doesn’t he’s just being an arsehole. So he’s careful as he eases himself into a seated position, making Percy grumble but resume his slumber, his arm now draped over Vax’s thankfully covered lower body. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Vex says softly. “I’m sure you must be worn out.”

“Well, I only went through a few hours of it, you did days,” Vax tries to reason.

“It would have probably been over quicker if I was his mate.” 

Vax’s blood runs cold for a moment, and he knows the guilt is written all over his face. It doesn’t help that Vex smiles, a slight flush to her cheeks. 

“I didn’t know,” he starts, but she holds up her hand loosely to stop him. 

“I know. None of us did,” she nods. “I don’t- I’m not angry- I’m just- It’s going to take some getting used to, you know?” 

Her eyes are shiny, and Vax hates himself. “I’m so sorry-”

“Why? It isn’t your fault. It can’t be helped-” Vex’s breathing hitches. “It’s our chemistry. We can’t change that. Yours, mine, his-” 

She looks towards Percy, still sleeping deeply. 

“I knew that you loved him, too,” Vex continues, purging everything now that she’s started. “I knew you were in love with him, even as you flapped about with Keyleth and Gilmore and for all your indecision I knew- and I knew that it was reciprocated.”

“We didn’t- nothing happened before this,” Vax starts, but once again Vex holds up her hand. 

“I know. He told me everything. Well, he told me about his feelings for you. I didn’t tell him you felt the same way, it didn’t seem as though that would help any of us. I know he loved me though. I know it wasn’t a lie or that I was just a stand in for you. What we had was real.”

“Had-” Vax echoes the word quietly. 

“Of course  _ had _ . He isn’t my mate. I’m not his. But you are, darling. And I’m not going to stand in the way of that.” 

“Maybe we can work something out-” Vax tries stupidly, though he knows that’s a stupid idea even before his alpha’s hackles rise at the thought of someone else with his mate.

Vex laughs a soft, watery laugh. “I love you, but no.”

“No, that’s a stupid idea, I’m sorry, Stubby,” Vax apologises again. 

“Don’t. You don’t need to,” she says, touching Vax’s cheek. “I’d like to speak to Percy when he wakes up properly. And you know we’re going to get so much shit from the others for sharing-” Vex looks at Percy fondly. “He’s always a clingy sleeper, by the way, it isn’t just his heat. And he reads really late into the night sometimes. He’ll read out bits that excite him even if they make absolutely no sense to people with regular sized brains. And he’s sickeningly chivalrous, I doubt that will change with you so just-” she swallows. “Just let him. Let him pull your chair out and tuck your hair behind your ear and pour your tea.”

Vax’s voice is stuck in his throat as he watches the tears roll down her cheeks. He nods, taking her hand in his own. With the other one Vex wipes her eyes, putting on a smile again. “I’ll be in your room. Tell him to find me when he wakes up.”

  
  


Percy takes his time to wake up, and Vax relishes the time he gets to watch him sleep. He wonders what the others will say. It helps that he and Percy are mates, that removes a lot of questions and motive. Pike will accept it easily, she’ll be pleased for them. And Keyleth- she’ll accept it too. Maybe with a little more difficulty. Her best friend and her confused previously potential romantic partner. Grog and Scanlan are going to have a field day over it, that he is at least certain of. 

The first thing Percy does when he wakes up is smile at Vax, and by the gods if that doesn’t make everything feel okay, as though every obstacle that might be in their path can be easily overcome because this man loves him. 

As tempting as it is to keep Percy in bed and reaffirm their relationship without hormones in the way, there are things that should be sorted out before that, and Vax sends Percy off to wash up and talk to Vex before anything else happens. 

And he waits. He sits on the bed that once belonged to Vex and Percy and he waits. It gives his inner demons time to rear up and poke at him again, time to doubt any of this happened, or doubt that the feelings were real. Maybe it was just Percy’s heat acting on the feelings they previously had for each other. Maybe Percy will remember how much he loves Vex despite the fact that she isn’t his mate. They’d made it work before. Perhaps they’ll just ask him to leave.

He’s curled up on the bed with his arms wrapped around his legs when the door to the bedroom opens again and Vex bounces in.

“Oh, look at you, grumpy guts,” she says, dropping onto the bed, taking Vax’s face in her hands. “I know you’re not really the romantic type but you’ve just found your mate, darling. Cheer up a little bit.”

“Is everything okay?” Vax asks, searching his sister’s face for any kind of sign that she’s upset, that she’s not dealing with this well. There’s sadness there, but she looks bright. 

“Yes, everything is okay. You just- if you can keep as much as you can behind closed doors for the time being I’d appreciate that. It’s a little bit sore for all of us. Oh, and Percy is moving into your room.” She pats his cheek gently. “I’m going to go and hang out with Pike and Keyleth, so you can help him. Love you!” 

Vex leans in and kisses his forehead, and as she pulls away Vax reaches for her, tugging her back into a hug.

“You’re the best, Stubby.”

“I know, don’t you ever forget it,” Vex replies, returning the embrace. “I’m the best sister you’ll ever have.”

That is undeniable. 

“You don’t have to move all of his stuff out right now,” Vex adds as she pulls away. “Take some of his books, though, he’ll want them. You have a lamp by your bed for him to read by, don’t you? He might fall asleep with his glasses on so make sure you-” she gestures vaguely to her face, breathing in to steady herself, her mouth opening and closing a few times, but the end of the sentence doesn’t come. “I’ll see you later.”

Vax wishes this was different. He wishes this hadn’t happened. 

Except when he sees Percy sitting on his bed a few hours later, a book open on his lap, the bite mark on his neck still very obvious, announcing the claim on him. Percy had moved most of his things himself, had unpacked everything neatly into the cupboards, put a pile of books in the corner of the room, his gear now sitting next to Vax’s, their things mingling together. And Vax feels complete. How could he wish this away? 

Maybe it could have been better. Maybe it could have transpired in a better way. Maybe less people could be hurt. 

But here is Percy, the man he felt an instant attraction to when they first met, despite Percy having just crawled out of a cell. The man he had haphazardly fallen in love with over the course of a few weeks, a love that had grown over the months and years they’d known each other, through all of the things they’d fought, all of the problems they’d faced, every time they’d pissed each other off or disagreed on something, through their other infatuations it had prevailed. 

He gets to spend the rest of his life with Percy. 

That’s pretty fucking cool. 

“Hey,” Vax says, butterflies in his belly when Percy turns to look at him, a bright smile spreading across his face. 

“Hey!” the other man seems so happy to see him. That’s going to take some getting used to. 

Crawling up onto the bed, Vax presses himself against Percy’s side, resting his head on his shoulder. And gods, if those butterflies don’t turn into birds in his chest when he feels a kiss pressed to his hair. 

“You good?” Percy asks. 

“Better now,” Vax replies, despite the weight that still rests inside him, somewhere beneath the birds and above the butterflies.

“We’ll get there.” There’s another kiss to his head, and Vax knows that he doesn’t have to say anything, Percy understands. Percy has always understood. 

He’s still soft all over, and it’s difficult for Vax to keep his hands to himself. It’s been so long since he had someone he didn’t need to hold back from touching that even now they’re tentative, they’re almost shy despite knowing each other very intimately. 

“Keep reading,” Vax says, one arm curling around Percy, the other resting on his belly, his head on Percy’s shoulder. 

There is silence for a moment, and then Percy starts to read out loud, his voice a soft rumble that is incredibly soothing. As though he knew Vax needed that very specific thing. 

This was not where he anticipated his day would end, of all the unpredictable things that happen in his life, finding his mate in one of his best friends and, fortunately, in the man he is already in love with, would have been really low on his list of possibilities. 

“Thank goodness Pike didn’t come and tell me Grog was in heat and she needed my help,” he chuckles, grinning when Percy’s gentle, steady pace falters in favour of a laugh. “Grog might have been my mate.”

“I’m so sorry to disappoint you,” Percy teases, his voice warm and full of affection.

“Oh, I’m sure I’ll get over it,” Vax smiles, patting Percy’s belly. “Given time.”

There’s a pause, a comfortable, drawn out moment between them that Vax needs to get used to.

“It’ll all be better in time,” Percy replies softly, pressing one more kiss to Vax’s hair before he starts reading out loud again. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love writing these two. I have a lot of fics on the go for them right now, and I was overwhelmed with the response to my previous fic, so hopefully I'll keep providing things everyone enjoys!
> 
> I've also dropped a few other fics today - there's two Fjorclay ones and a Clayleb. Because one does not simply ship a single CR pairing. 
> 
> If you have any thoughts, spare time, questions, or just the burning desire to talk I'm on discord ~ Tulli#0322 or I'm on tumblr ~hey-tulli, where most things are just bisexual pain.
> 
> Take care of yourselves and be kind to each other


End file.
